Electronic systems often require high fidelity conversion of digital signals (represented as binary ones and zeros) to continuous analog signals (represented as voltage current or electric charge). In audio playback systems from digital sources such as compact disc players, DVD players, music or video streaming devices a high fidelity conversion from digital bits to continuous time analog signals is required prior to driving the speaker. Sound quality is directly related to the quality of this conversion as any noise or distortion is audible. Similarly, when generating an analog signal from digital bits in a test and measurement system, measurement accuracy is determined by the noise and distortion generated in the digital-to-analog conversion process. In the transmitter of a wireless or wireline communication system, noise and distortion generated by the digital-to-analog conversion may limit the ability to receive correct data at the opposite end of the link. For example in instances where the digital-to-analog-conversion process involves generating or adjusting continuous current based on the digital input, mismatch in the current sources controlled by the digital input may result in distortion at the converter output adversely affecting the performance of the electronic system.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and apparatus set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.